Born For You
by shayne malfoy
Summary: Darien admits his feelings for Serena... Setting: First Season oneshot. Completed...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing Serena and Darien. (Serena, Darien and Raye's P.O.V. / Setting: First Season) One-shot…

**Born for You…**

_**Too many billion people**_

_**Running around the planet**_

**_What is the chance in Heaven_**

_**That you'd find your way to me**_

People are crowding and it was hard to pass by them. Serena was looking for Darien. _'I've got to find him…'_Serena thought. _'I have to know what he meant by what he blurted out this morning…'_

_**Tell me what is this sweet sensation**_

_**It's a miracle that's happened**_

_**Though I searched for an explanation**_

_**Only one thing it could be**_

The sun is starting to set. 'It is so romantic,' Darien thought, 'I wonder how would it feel if Serena is here with me?'

"Darien!" A voice called out. He froze to where he stood. He need not look to know who it was for he knew that the voice came from his angel. From Serena.

_**That I was born for you**_

_**It was written in the stars**_

_**Yes I was born for you**_

_**And the choice was never ours**_

There, Serena found him. He was at the beach, watching the sun as it sets.

"Darien!" Serena called out. Then he turned just as it fully darkened, his image imposed against the dark skies and the stars, she was nervous but she still went near him.

_**It's as if the powers of the universe**_

_**Conspired to make you mine**_

_**And till the day I die**_

_**I blessed the day that I was born for you**_

She came closer to me and she asked me what I meant this morning and as an answer, I looked into her eyes and I hugged her and I told her that I do love her and that I'll forever do , then I kissed her.

_**Too many foolish people**_

_**Trying to come between us**_

_**None of them seems to matter**_

_**When I looked into your eyes**_

His lips are so soft and I never thought that I will feel this sensation as I respond to his kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. To hell with Raye. I don't care anymore what she said. All that matters is that he loves me and I love him.

_**Now I know why I belong here**_

_**In your arms I found the answer**_

_**Somehow nothing would seemed so wrong here**_

_**If they'd only realized**_

I saw Serena and I followed her, then she found Darien but the thing that took me back was when he kissed her… and it was clear… I didn't have a chance.

_**That I was born for you**_

_**And that you were born for me**_

_**And in this random world**_

_**This was clearly meant to be**_

Time flew by and now I can't believe that I'm here at church waiting for my bride. For my Serena, but I don't care if I have to wait longer, now that I know that she really loves me. Then, there… I saw her. My radiant bride. My loving angel. My princess… Serena.

_**What we have the world**_

_**Could never understand**_

_**Or ever take away**_

_**And till the day I die**_

_**I blessed the day that I was born for you**_

"Darien, do you really love me?" Serena asked her husband.

"You know I do," Darien whispered as he lowered her to the bed, and as he lowered his head so that their lips almost meet. "I can only hope that you'll love me more now that I'm your husband or at least will think more about the affections form this unworthy caped boy."

"Unworthy? You? Hardly!" Serena exclaimed, suddenly breathless. Then she caught his impish smile. "Darien, what was that all about?"

"Just that our wedding reception was great but… I forgot to ask for desert," Darien started, holding her tighter against him, enjoying her warmth as he undid her odangoes. "And they didn't offer the kind I had in mind."

"What was that, Darien?" She asked. Darien didn't reply but gently pressed his lips against hers, and her arms wound around his neck as he deepen the kiss.

"I love you, Darien." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you, too." He replied. "Always and forever!"

She smiled and kissed her husband, as tears of joy dropped from her eyes. _'Yes, forever… for all of eternity.'_

_**What we have the world**_

_**Could never understand**_

_**Or ever take away**_

_**And as the years go by**_

_**Until the day I die**_

_**I blessed the day that I was born for you**_

**The End…**

**_Note: _**Thank you for reading this story and I apologize to all of Raye/SailorMars's fans.


End file.
